The invention relates to a folding ramp having an upper ramp and a lower ramp that rotate relative to each other about a rotation member so that the ramp can be provided in an extended configuration for use and in a folded configuration for storage and transport.
Ramps are available for assisting with the loading and/or unloading of the cargo area of motor vehicles. Ramps are often used with sports utility vehicles and pickup trucks, and often extend from the cargo area of the vehicle to the ground. For certain types of items to be transported, it is desirable to utilize a ramp. Exemplary items include lawn mowers, riding/garden tractors, all terrain vehicles, motorcycles, snowmobiles, and hand trucks for moving large and/or heavy items such as furniture and appliances.
There are several United States patents that describe ramps. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,344 to Radosevich, U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,394 to Hays, U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,249 to Lucht, U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,058 to Otis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,362 to Best, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,022 to Hanson.
A folding ramp is provided according to the invention. The folding ramp includes an upper ramp, a lower ramp, and at least one handle assembly for providing ease of transport of the folding ramp.
The upper ramp extends between a first end and a second end. The upper ramp includes an upper ramp loading track, an upper first side support, an upper second side support, and a vehicle mounting member. The upper ramp loading track has a first side and a second side and extends from the first end of the upper ramp to the second end of the upper ramp. The upper first side support extends along the first side of the upper ramp loading track and at an angle to the upper ramp loading track sufficient to support the upper ramp loading track. The upper second side support extends along the second side of the upper ramp loading track at an angle to the upper ramp loading track that is sufficient to support the upper ramp loading track. The vehicle mounting member is provided at the first end of the upper ramp and extends from the first end of the upper ramp loading track for extension into a vehicle cargo area.
The lower ramp extends between a first end and a second end, and the lower ramp includes a lower ramp loading track, a lower first side support, a lower second side support, and a ground engaging member. The lower ramp loading track includes a first side and a second side and extends from the first end of the lower ramp to the second end of the lower ramp. The lower first side support extends along the first side of the lower ramp loading track at an angle to the lower ramp loading track that is sufficient to support the lower ramp loading track. The lower second side support extends along the second side of the lower ramp loading track at an angle to the lower ramp loading track that is sufficient to support the lower ramp loading track. The ground engaging surface is provided at the second end of the lower ramp for engaging the ground.
The upper ramp and the lower ramp include a rotation member that extends between the upper and lower first side support and the upper and lower second side support to allow rotation of the lower ramp relative to the upper ramp.
The handle assembly can be attached to at least one of the lower first side support, the lower second side support, the upper first side support, and the upper second side support.